Mortal Kombat: the Rise of Rhage
by Shadowlord1329
Summary: This is a mortal Kombat Au my new fighter Rhage is part of a hidden clan that was almost slaughtered by the war between the Lin Kuei and the Shirai Ryu can Rhage over come his clans Slaughter to save Earthrealm rated M for language and gore and tramatic events and sexual themes this is a OC/Mileena
1. Enter Rhage of the Hidden Clan

Mortal Kombat Origins: Rhage

By Shadowlord1329

A/N I don't own Mortal Kombat and no Rhage doesn't refer to the Black Dagger Brotherhood ether.

Scorpion and Sub Zero's Clans clashed for years. They thought they were the only victims. They were wrong. Hello my name was Steven Wrathers. That was before, My new name is Rhage. Here is my story.

The Lin Kuei Sat on the entrance of valley opposite of their Rivals the Shirai Ryu.

"Lord Bi Han." A man said. "What is it." Bi Han said. "There is a village in the valley do we call off the battle." The man said. "No Kill all that stands in our way of the Shirai Ryu." Bi Han said.

The battle between the two clans began. Houses were destroyed people killed. Two hours later after the

battle a young man returned to his valley to discover the carnage. "NO!" the man ran down to another

man who was barely breathing. "Father who did this." The man said. "Steven my boy it was the Clans."

He said. Steven knew them both. "Here have it." The man handed Steven a key. "Shang Tsung is hosting

a tournament this will help you prepare." The man said. Steven watched his father die. "NOOOOOOO!"

Steven went to a steel bunker that was unharmed and unlocked it. A Red Ninja outfit was hanging up.

He put the gear on "I am Steven Wrathers No longer I AM RHAGE!" Rhage said

Rhage appeared on the island. "Welcome ladies and gentleman to Mortal Kombat." Shang Tsung said.

Rhage was unimpressed by the old man. "The rules are you must fight until your opponent is dead or is

unable to get up." The old man continued. "The best fighter will face the final challenge Me." Shang

said. "Ha That old geezer is the final challenge!" Johnny cage shouted. Rhage growled at the movie star.

"Oh I see we have our first fight " Shang said. Rhage walked out to the ring. "Johnny Cage vs. Rhage!"

Shang said. Rhage hated Johnny because he was a horrible actor to him. Rhage took a fighting Stance.

"Whats with the Red I thought ninjas wore black." Johnny said Halfcocked. Rhage attacked with swift

blows. Johnny grew angry as he fought back. Rhage shot his weapon a giant shuriken made of red

Energy. "Whoa!" Johnny dodged. "I am Rhage of the Hidden Clan!" Rhage said. Scorpion twitched as

well as Sub Zero to that Statement. "Lord Raiden What is the Hidden Clan." Liu Kang said. "The term is

was Liu Kang." Raiden said. "The Hidden clan was the most feared clan the elder gods degreed that clan

is to be disbanded due to their use of Red aura or rage of others." Raiden said. "Their name was long

since forgotten so it is referred as the Hidden Clan." Sub Zero said in a gruff voice. Rhage knocked

Johnny down. "Finish HIM!" Shang said. "No I will only kill two men in this tournament Scorpion and Sub

Zero!" Rhage said. Both parties were shocked. "Their clans killed my family, and my wife." Rhage said.

"GRRAHHHHHH!" Red Lightning shot from his hands. "Lord Raiden should we notify the Elder Gods." Liu

Kang said. "No he may save earthrealm yet." Raiden said. "Next match is Rhage vs Baraka." Shang said.

Rhage felt the combat rage radiate from his new opponent. "My Blade will pierce your heart." Baraka

said. "I feel your rage watch it be used against you." Rhage said taking a fighting stance. Baraka smiled

as he took his stance. "FIGHT!" Shang shouted. Baraka brought out his blades and slashed at Rhage he

cut rhage's arm The wound healed with a red glow. "What!" Liu Kang shout. "Yeah he's a total mary

sue." Johnny said. "Its his clan ability he just used his own rage to heal himself hes demonstrating his

power." Raiden said. Rhage and Baraka fought for two hours but Baraka made the mistake of getting

angry. Rhage absorbed his rage and transformed into a beast with two arm blades like Baraka for a brief

second then he snapped Baraka's neck from behind. "Rhage wins Fatality?" Shang said. "This fights not

over." Rhage waved his hand healing Baraka. Baraka stood up and he bowed conceding the match.

Rhage walked off the stage and gave Scorpion a cold hard stare as if to warn him he would take his

sweet time killing him. Sub Zero quietly followed the warrior. Rhage bowed in prayer. "My son." A red

ghost appeared. "I have found them the last Shirai Ryu and the Lin Kuei warrior." Rhage said. "My Son

don't let your rage consume you that's what happened to my brother bringing the wrath of the Elder

Gods all those years ago." His Father said. Sub Zero stared in awe as he never seen a rage ghost

summoning before. "Father I must kill them then I will wipe out the Lin Kuei " Rhage said. "No Steven let

them live your mother spoke of a prophesy those two will forever be foes they don't need help just

prove to the Elder Gods that our clan deserves a second chance." His father said. "DON'T YOU DARE

CALL ME THAT I AM RHAGE!" Rhage said.


	2. Rhage Unleashed

Chapter 2: Rhage Unleashed

Sub Zero watched in concern as Rhage dismissed his Father's ghost. "Bi Han aka Sub Zero I can sense you back there." Rhage said. "How do you know my true name." Sub Zero said. "Well I have to know the man who lead an attack on my valley I tortured your second in command he said you gave the order to Slaughter anything in their way to get to the Shirai Ryu." Rhage said. "Fight me then and avenge your clan." Sub Zero said. "Not yet eager one I think Scorpion will want a piece of you." Rhage said as he teleported out in a red light. Raiden jumped when he saw Rhage appeared before him "Thunder God it is my honor to be in your presence." Rhage said bowing. "What is it that you want." Raiden said. "if the Elder Gods lets me restore my clan we will be at their beckon call to defend the realms that's what my Father wished to do before he was killed." Rhage said. "The Elder Gods might take you up on that deal." Raiden said. "Could we go now." Rhage said. "Why do you want to go so quickly." Raiden said. "To get away from all this concentrated rage it hurts me." Rhage said. "After the tournament." Raiden said. Rhage bowed and followed Raiden. "Scorpion wins Fatality." Shang said. The site of Bi han dead at scorpion's feet angered Rhage. "GRRRAHHH He was mine now you die." Rhage took a fighting stance. "You will regret this decision." Scorpion said. Rhage brought forth twin Rage aura swords. Scorpion shot a kunai at Rhage but Rhage was ready for it. "Get over here!" Rhage roared as he gripped the kunai on a rope and pulled. Scorpion flew towards him. Rhage did a series of slashes. Scorpion was bleeding heavily. "Theres no fucking point on killing you Quan chi is just going to bring his bitch back anyway so I leave you with this you will feel my pain." Rhage slammed his open palm over scorpion's chest. Scorpion's body convulsed in pain. "Rhage wins." Shang announced. Rhage did a series of martial arts moves "GEEEE Ha." Rhage roared. Goro watched this fighter and smiled. "Rhage you have a chance to fight the current champion in an exhibition match." Shang said, "Bring him on." Rhage growled.

"The rage is consuming him Lord Raiden." Liu Kang said. "Let us watch." Raiden said. Liu kang stared at his friend in shock. "Goro come to the ring." Shang said. Goro walked up to rhage "Looks puny to me." Goro took a fighting Stance. "I'm going to make you eat those words face the wrath of the Hidden Clan and our Allies." Rhage snapped his finger and Liu Kang appeared next to him. "Fight!" Shang said. Rhage looked at Liu Kang and nodded. Both fighters combined there might "Flames of Rage" Rhage and Liu Kang said. Rhage threw Liu Kang in the air as he rolled to punch Goro. Both Fighters landed their punches. Goro fell down. "Finish me your tag team win won't do you any good." Goro said. Rhage laughed. "You must think I'm stupid if you think I will fall for that your rage gives you away here let me fix that." Rhage absorbed his rage transforming his body temporally into a Shokan then he kicked Goro knocking him out. "Stop Rhage and lui Kang win Flawless Victory." Shang said in shock. "Give me a better Challenge Old man." Rhage said. "How about me." A woman in red sad. "Skarlet?" Rhage said. "Yes my dear husband you can thank Quan Chi for my being here." Skarlet said. Rhage lost it. "You are not my wife Fight!" Rhage's eyes glowed. Skarlet had Rhage on the ropes. "Go on try and Absorb my rage." Skarlet said. Rhage summoned his amulet and smashed it. Rhage's eye glowed Yellow as he shifted his form into a red spector. "So You Unleashed your true form I'm honored." Skarlet said. Rhage growled as he slashed his claws at Skarlet her blood was pouring on the floor. "You will never get the Elder God's approval you are proving them right as we fight." Skarlet said. Rhage breathed in absorbing the rage he had and kicked her hard sending her into the acid pit a few hundred feet away killing her again. "QUAN CHI!" Rhage pointed at him " By the very air I breathe you will pay for trying to use my wife's memory against me. Rhage left the arena. "So you are the Red ninja you are hard to find." Sonya blade said. " What do you want." Rhage said. "I need to know is it true that your clan was nearly wiped out at this area." Sonya said. "Yes that's my valley whats this symbol" Rhage said. "Black Dragon Clan they hired the Lin Kuei to slaughter your village as well as the Shirai Ryu." Sonya said. "Who leads them." Rhage said. " Kano leads them." Sonya said in a disgusted tone. "Why are you telling me this." Rhage said. "You are the only survivor of these hits." Sonya said. "Special Forces You don't Happen to know a Jackson Briggs do you." Rhage said. "Yes Why." Sonya said. "Pass on a message to him for me tell him thanks for rescuing me instead of leaving me in the base." Rhage said. "I will pass on the message whats your name." Sonya said. "Steven Wrathers son of Commander Johnathan Wrathers." Rhage said. Sonya twitched at the name. "Do you need company." Sonya said. "If you can keep up." Rhage said. Sonya followed closely by Johnny Cage. "Hey Ninja Boy." Johnny said. Rhage growled at him. "Whats your problem man." Johnny said. "I hate your movies they sucked out loud the only time I would ask for you to autograph something is when I need something to wipe my ass with." Rhage said. Sonya chuckled a little. Meanwhile in the arena. "Lord Raiden did he approach you." Liu Kang said. "Yes He wanted his clan reinstated." Raiden said. Liu Kang nodded as Rhage walked in view.


	3. Rhage vs Reptile meeting Mileena

"Lord Raiden" Rhage said bowing to him.

"What is it." Raiden said.

"I plan on conceding my match with Liu Kang." Rhage said.

"Proceed with your plan." Raiden said.

The mortal Kombat tournament came to a close with Liu Kang as the winner. Rhage was summoned by the Elder Gods so he was naturally a little nervous.

"There is nothing to fear they wanted to reward you for your fight against Shao Khan's forces at the Tournament." Raiden said.

"Steven Wrathers or Rhage as you like to Call yourself we have seen your fights against Shang Tsung's fighters." The Elder Gods Said in unison.

"To Reward you We request that you become our Champion at the next tournament which Shao Khan has arranged beat him and he will abandon his quest to unite Earthrealm with Outworld." The Elder Gods added.

"I accept Great ones." Rhage said.

"After this tournament your clan will be allowed to exist officially again." The Elder Gods said.

"And we will become your enforcers to ensure the safety of the Realms." Rhage said.

"We accept your additional Terms." The Elder Gods said.

"I'm heading to Outworld to take on Shao Khan." Rhage said.

Rhage stepped into the portal and walked right into a tarkatan ambush.

"GEEEEEEE!" Rhage slashed the lesser warriors with the rage aura sword.

Mean while in Shao Khan's Palace

"Shang tsung what is this creature." Shao Khan said.

"This is Milenna your true Daughter." Shang said.

Milenna smiled letting her tarkatian teeth slide down over her Edien Teeth.

"Go Capture Rhage he is here go make your Father proud." Shao Khan said.

She left with vigor.

"You do realize capturing him is next to impossible." Shang said.

"Who said I wanted him as a prisoner." Shao Khan said.

"What do you mean sir?" Shang said.

"I'm going to turn him to our side with Mileena as his wife." Shao Khan said.

"What if he turns her she was just born she doesn't yet know where her loyalties lie." Shang said.

"I was hoping that you trained her enough to know." Shao Khan said.

Meanwhile Mileena found Rhage her target.

"A female like you shouldn't have this much rage." Rhage said.

"I'm going to kill you if you don't come with me." Mileena said.

"No you are not the creature lurking in shadows might isn't that right REPTILE!" Rhage threw a rage punch to a hiding Reptile.

"FIGHT!" Rhage said.

Reptile spat acid at him but Rhage dodged and kicked him. Reptile growled. Rhage smiled as he wiped the sweat off his brow. Rhage made rage sai and shimmered out of sight Reptile couldn't sense him until the sai was protruding from his leg.

"So Shao Khan finally got the message rage is no good against me." Rhage said as he sensed that Reptile wasn't getting angry.

"You will DIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEE!" Reptile hissed.

"Come on then." Rhage said.

Reptile threw a series of punches all connected.

"There that settles that." Reptile thought.

"Hey bitch this ain't over." Rhage got up wiping the blood off of his mouth.

"You got me angry." Rhage said.

Fear crept into Reptile for the first time ever he was truly terrified.

"GRRRRRRAHHHHH!" Rhage ripped Reptile's head off.

"Rhage wins Fatality" Shang said as he clipped Rhage from behind.

Rhage passed out.


	4. Proposal in more ways then one

Chapter 4 Mileena vs Rhage: A proposal in more ways than one

Rhage woke up Chained to a pillar he looked up and saw Mileena sure she was half tarkatan but at least he teeth were retractable.(think Vampires from Supernatural) she looked damn sexy

"Must be lonely." Rhage thought.

"Hello I see our guest is awake." Shao Khan said.

"I don't about you but I don't chain my guests up." Rhage said.

"Well I have a proposal for you join me as a prize you can have Mileena as your bride and when I retire you can have the throne." Shao Khan said.

Rhage was slowly seeping rage from Shao Khan who apparently has so much he wouldn't miss it.

When Rhage looked up he looked straight into his eyes. "My Clan shall be restored and when they are you can bet our first target is you your rage will be your downfall." Rhage broke his chains and then sucked all the rage out of Shao Khan and used the energy to slam Shao Khan into the wall.

"Mileena after him!" Shao Khan said.

Rhage ran towards the exit when Mileena jumped in front of him her teeth drawn.

"I have all of Shao Khans rage from thousands of years of stewing you have no hope of beating me." Rhage said.

Mileena stepped aside her teeth retracted Rhage ran out and right into Raiden.

"Lord Raiden I'm so sorry." Rhage said.

"Its ok." Raiden said.

Rhage made a rage ball and Blasted it into the Sky.

He felt the power boost leaving him.

"I take it you tapped into Shao Khans rage." Raiden said.

"Yeah so much rage in one person is like poison he even created a creature named Mileena out of his rage towards Kitanna switching sides." Rhage said.

"I think you have a follower." Raiden said.

Rhage felt a sai to his Throat.

"So not only is she beautiful but cunning too." Rhage said.

"I'm not looking for Compliments Human." Mileena said.

"Its too bad because your talents should be put to use in a different way." Rhage said.

Mileena smirked as she threw him to the ground

"Fight me." Mileena said.

Rhage got up and took a fighting Stance.

Rhage slammed his fists together creating a red aura around him.

"So You are a Hidden Clan member." Mileena said.

Rhage attacked first throwing a series of rapid punches to her chakra points.

Mileena dodged every blow as she tried throwing a few herself

The fight took longer than expected as both warriors were panting

"You are a strong warrior and very appealing." Mileena said.

"You are not bad yourself." Rhage said.

Mileena walked up to him and kissed him passionately.

Then she walked away.

"I think she just marked you as hers in the Tarkatan culture Females and males fight for the right to mate if the males wins the female kisses him marking him as hers to other females and if the Female wins she bites the males head off so you are lucky you won then." Raiden said

"Lucky for her because our blood is like acid to other beings the Hidden Clan uses rage which poisons the blood so she would of died if she bit my head off, so I guess I'm Dating Mileena then I guess." Rhage said.

"I would take that as a compliment if I were you or in case you haven't noticed that tarkatans don't make it to the battlefield during mating season." Raiden said.

"What are you talking about I just fought off a bunch of them a few hours ago." Rhage said.

"Those were Females." Raiden said.

"Yikes ok lets get to the tournament." Rhage said.


End file.
